Infatuated
by Lex.Caliber
Summary: He had despised her from the day she stepped into Jorrvaskr. He hated everything about her. But does she feel the same way?F!Dragonborn/Vilkas Contains strong language and sexual situtations. Rated M for Mature Audiences. Reviews Welcome. Slow Updates. Slow Burn
1. Chapter 1

He had despised her from the day she stepped into Jorrvaskr. He hated everything about her. From her voice that was barely a whisper, to her obsession about cleanliness. What he hated about her the most, was how easily she fit in with the rest of the Companions. From the day she walked through the doors, she had managed to smile her way into joining the Companions. They had all helpfully pointed her in Kodlak's direction, eager for her to begin the initiation. He remembered the day she knocked before poking her head into Kodlak's chambers, her emerald green eyes shining brightly in the candlelight. For a brief second, his eyes met hers, and she glanced at Kodlak.

"I would like to join the Companions," she said in her tiny voice. Fingers entwined behind her back in nervousness.

"Can you keep your worth in a fight?"

"Yes Sir."

"Vilkas, take her into the yard and test her."

This moment would forever symbolize why he hated her with a fiery passion.

As he readied his sword and shield, and waited for her to ready her weapons as well, he took a good look at her. Strawberry blonde hair was tied into a messy braid that trailed down to her waist. She wore a little more than a vest and a skirt with leggings. She wore loose looking flats, which would probably fly off when she decided to fight. She was tiny and small framed, and looked fragile to the touch.

When she hadn't taken a weapon out, he sighed. Probably a magic user, he thought to himself.

"Here in Jorrvaskr, we don't use magic," He growled, hoping to discourage her. With this, other companions began to circle the two.

"I'm fine," She said in a defiant tone, taking upon a ready stance. She had the nerve to wink at him and smirk.

He began to swing his sword and blocked, expecting for her to try and punch him. Instead, she had rolled between his legs, and jumped on his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck. With her right hand, she gripped the pressure point on the back of his neck. With her left, she scratched behind his ear with her sharp nails, causing blood to trickle down his neck.

"Submit," She whispered, before giving his ear a little nibble.

"Never," He growled, before sprinting towards the wall to knock her off. She jumped off his back, and managed to preform a backflip, causing a clap from the companions. Angry and in danger of losing his pride, he stormed at her, swinging at full force. He managed to land a hit on her shoulder as she rolled, before she sweep kicked. As he fell on his butt, she grinned as she grabbed her shoulder. Blood trickled down her arm, before she ripped a piece of her skirt to make a bandage.

"Good game," She said with a smile, as she extended a hand to help him up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

_Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows! I hope you enjoy this small chapter, as I currently work on adding detail to the next one!_

Her shirt was off, his wolf armor grew cold on his wooden dresser. His hand softly caressed her smooth soft silky skin. Her bare back glowed under the soft candlelight, just begging to be pressed against his.

"You gonna start yet? Or are you just going to stare?" She grumbled, shifting to press the blanket tighter against her chest. The cold air tickling her spine.

With a growl, his hand found her left shoulder, before he stabbed the sterilized needle into her skin. She tensed up, her body leaned forward in response to the pain, her head between her knees. Taking his left arm, he pinned her against his soft cotton tunic. The fabric thin enough to feel his heart beat. It was steady, and slow.

"Stay still." He growled into her ear. His hot breath on her neck, tickling. Obediently, she endured as he stitched her wound shut. Focusing on his heartbeat, she managed to endure the pain.

"All done. You can leave now." He said in a harsh cold manner. He watched as she slipped on her vest, before trying to stand. Her legs turned to jelly, and she clutched the nightstand in desperation. Regaining her composure, she carefully limped out of his room, before whispering a soft "Thank you".


	3. Chapter 3

He tossed and turned, pillow covering his ears as he tried to muffle the sound of _her_ giggling. It seemed to thunder from Farkas's room, which only made him angrier. Compared to his brother, he was the angry one whom was ignored. While he was better at battle of the wits, his brother won with his humble personality.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling before his thoughts drifted off. Remembering the feel of her skin against his palm, her heart resembling a humming bird, and how she smelled of honey and deathbells. A strange combination.

The thought of bedding her, making her bend under his will, her screams, lingered in his mind. His fingers in her mouth, the look of lust in her eyes, left him wanting more.

Unable to stand it anymore, Vilkas quickly dressed before storming off to find a tavernwench to satisfy his needs for the night. Telling himself his momentary attraction was because of his overwhelming hatred. Little did he know, it would later be his demise.

Farkas was quite the storyteller, and had Eva on the edge of laughing. He recalled stories of when he and Vilkas were young and hunted in the forest, as well as stories of when they first relished their first kill. How delicious the deer was over the spitfire, and how Kodlak, who was like a father, smiled and told them how they had improved. She smiled, before saying goodnight, and slipped through the doors.

Just as she had entered the hallway, she noticed a drunken Vilkas and a tavernwench stumble into his room. Not so much as batting an eye, she walked back to her bed. Heart heavy.

_Authors Note_

_Just finished a few more chapters! I hope you enjoy. Updates will be probably be very inconsistent with my writers block. But I'll try to update when I think they're acceptable._


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Eva woke to Aela standing above her.

"Didn't sleep well?" Aela asked, noticing the puffiness beneath her eyes.

"I'm fine," She lied, making sure to keep control of her emotions. Yawning, she sat upright before grabbing her shoulder in pain. She bit her lower lip in pain, before she tasted a sweet familiar copper.

"Don't forget to redress your wound before you head off to see Farkas about work," Aela sighed. She turned to leave, before standing in the doorway, glancing back at Eva.

"Vilkas did good work. You should be grateful, Eva."

"Did you complete what I asked of you?" asked of Kodlak, sitting on his favorite chair, Great Harbingers in his lap. Glancing up from the book, he looked up at Vilkas, watching him as he sat beside him.

"Yes Sir."

"Good." He closed his book before turning to look Vilkas in the eye with stern discontent.

"No more wenches in the living quarters. Please. That is all."

With that, Vilkas left silently, sighing as he passed through the double doors, back into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Her first official companion duty was to exterminate the bandits at Halted Stream Camp.

Sneaking, she found a small hill, perfect for archery. Pulling the carefully handcrafted hunting bow off her back, she quickly readied, finding her mark. She aimed for the wooden posts, holding up the small awning, and drew the string tight. Releasing her breath, the arrow went flying, hitting the target perfectly.

Watching the bandits scurry like rats to the arrow, inspecting it, she had to stifle a laugh. Arrows rained like hail, making quick work of the bandits outside. Examining the camp from her perch, noting it was empty, she jogged up to the gate.

Glancing at the bandits, and their highly usable and valuable armor, she looked around. Finding a wooden cart, she loaded it high with everything she could find, and scavenge off the bandits.

Sighing contently, she made her way into the mine, before picking off the one guard mining. Taking the keys from his pocket, she smiled.

Staying to the shadows, she managed to kill off the mage, before being spotted by the chief. She had barely managed to kill the bandit chief, he swung recklessly with his sword. She misjudged his attack, and he clipped her thigh. Plunging her dagger into his heart after she sweep kicked him to the ground, she clutched at her right thigh. A deep gash, inches from where her pelvis bone jutted out.

Grimacing in pain, she took the fur armor off a bandit, and tied it into another makeshift bandage. Angry and hurt, she plundered the cave before taking her wooden car back to Whiterun.

She made it to the gates by dusk. Eva offloaded the supplies at Warmaiden's, which provided her with more than enough coin. Possibly enough for Breezehome, a house big enough for loot.

Limping back to Jorrvaskr, she ran into Farkas on the steps. Smiling feebly, she waved to him, before making her way into Jorrvaskr. It smelled of roasted boar and smoked yams, comforting.

With that thought on her mind, she crashed into her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

_Authors Note_

_I hope you liked the short action chapter! I hope to incorporate more action into future chapters._


	6. Chapter 6

She woke to the familiar feeling of needle in skin.

Aela was tending to the gash on her leg, Vilkas and Farkas could be heard grumbling outside the door. She could hear them speak of her, as they bickered. Vilkas thought she wasn't ready to be a companion, but Farkas gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"I never knew you had cute panties. Didn't think you'd be one for them." Said a very loud Aela, a hint of anger in her voice.

Eva continued to lay on the bed, covering her pink lace panties with her hands, obviously embarrassed. She opened her mouth to speak, but lost her train of thought. Laying there, she glanced at Aela.

"Done."

"How long have I been out?"

"A good few hours. You're lucky. You almost died… Your new clothes are next to you."

At a loss for words, the only thing Eva was able to say was "Thank you."

Examining the new clothing, she noticed it was almost identical to Aela's ancient nord armor. The only difference was the seal on the iron plates. It was a rose with two leaves, perfectly etched into each plate.

Slipping it on, it fell in soft waves around her body. Big but comfy, and maneuverable.

"You slightly look like me when I was a young nord." Remarked Aela, as she undid Eva's braid, the tone of her voice turning soft as she reminisced. Lost in memories, she came to, before turning to Eva.

"You should talk to the twins. It's urgent."

_Authors Note/ Update:_

_Been working extra hard on new chapters. Been rewriting them quite a bit, sometimes they go out of character; personality wise. I hope I didn't make them out to be super different from in-game. I hope to post maybe about every 2 weeks or so, with school starting up again. As for the new chapters, A few of them have been outlined, just not fleshed out. I've also been listening to music to keep away the writers block, and so far "Howl" by Florence + the machine really speaks to their relationship. Just a suggestion if you like songs C:_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

Bare feet against the cold stonework floor. Cold, and clammy to the touch. Following the sound of their beaming voices, her light footsteps stopped in front of Kodlak's door. She knocked before stepping in, only to see Farkas and Vilkas siting and talking with Kodlak. A sense of déjà vu hit her, as her eyes found Vilkas's face once more. She was in the corner of his eye, when he spoke.

"Good timing. We were about to send for you." Chuckled Kodlak, his eyes full of wisdom.

As the twins turned to face Eva, they blinked in awe. With her hair tumbling down in soft curls against her body, she glowed in the candlelight. Freckles adorned her cheeks, golden eyelashes catching in the light. Farkas blushed, before remembering her confession of love. Secretly he wished she would forget about his brother, a sense of jealousy kicking in.

"It has come to my attention that you are quickly rising through the ranks. However, you require training. After you have completed training, you may join Farkas on a mission."

With that, Kodlak left the dragonborn smiling, excited to have been blessed with the opportunity of a mission.

* * *

If she had known how difficult training really was, she wouldn't have grinned happily at the other companions.

Sweat trickled down her back and stomach, as she worked to please Vilkas, the slave driver. Knuckles bloody and crusted in scabs, tight leather armor constricting, a lock of hair on the ground and a bleeding ear.

She swung the sword, using all her strength into the practice dummy, cleanly slicing from the shoulder into the chest. Catching her breath, she glared angrily into his eyes.

"Again." He barked.

"No." She muttered. Tired of his orders, knowing damn well he spent every waking hour finding new ways to torture her. She could see it in his eyes when they flashed orange, a strange color.

"What?" He growled, closing the distance between them.

"No!" She screamed, pushing him away. Her body shaking in fear after realizing he towered over her, his arms could crush her swiftly. He grinned, amused by her reaction.

The smile was knocked off his face as her palm met his cheek. Anger surged through him, before he noticed her tearing eyes. Beads running races down her cheeks, begging him to leave. Nose crinkled and red, not a pretty sight.

Being the better man, he left, heading for the Bannered Mare.

"Unfit to be called a Nord," He muttered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! Enjoy this steamy chapter!_

"Hello?" She called out, peeking into his room. Noticing his disappearance, she peered into Vilkas's room, taking in his scent, while she waited for his return.

The door slammed open, banging into the doorframe before closing, while a drunken Vilkas staggered in. Speech slurred, and a face aglow with lust. His previous tavernwench having rejected him in his stupor. The woman he wished to dominate was in his room, sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Virtue went out the door as he remembered the image of her engraved in his mind.

"Vilkas. I'm sorry." She muttered, before being taken by a pleasant surprise.

In an instant, his mouth was on hers, pushing Eva into the bed, his fingers caressing her cheek. He parted her lips, before his tongue twirled with hers. Sweet whimpers left her mouth, as she melted in his embrace. Moaning into each of his kisses, breathless.

Breaking the kiss, his hands found their way to her breasts. Fingers fumbled, trying to rip the corset styled armor from her chest. Succeeding, he stared at her voluptuous chest before taking one of her large breasts into his mouth. Teeth grinding ever so slightly, she moaned, face burning from lust.

"Vilkas. Please. Stop." She moaned in between gasps for air, her fingers entwined in his soft hair. Suddenly her vision grew dizzy, and his hand sneaked down her pants. Gently he swirled the small bundle of nerves, silently slipping his middle finger into her tight core. Her walls squeezed tight as she shook against him, before withdrawing his hand.

The small dot of red on his finger was enough to wake Eva, and she shoved Vilkas off of her with all of her strength. Afraid, she gathered the remainder of her corset to her chest before fleeing out of his room, and towards the patio.

* * *

Sobriety hit him reminiscent of her slap. Hard and it left him tingling.

The red glimmered in the light, as he remembered the rumor spread by Aela. He assumed it was false, but then again, she was the only one tending to the unconscious Eva. The dragonborn must have been with a man, as much as she hung around Farkas. But as he stared at the dot, he wondered if she really was a virgin.

His libido peaked, as his previous actions finally sank in. Softly he stroked himself, remembering her soft copious bosom, her voice moaning his name. Imagining her tight core, secretly wishing she was untouched.

The things she made him do, he thought as he spilled into his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Her mind was a blur as she stared up at the ceiling, spread in bed, remembering the horrific season of events.

Her training was approved and she finally got to accompany Farkas to the crypt.

It was dark and musty, the smell of death haunting. A simple mistake, a pull of a lever, and she watched as bars came down behind her. Trapped, she watched before he turned. It was as if she left her body, watching a scream erupt from her, a voice not her own.

He freed her, before she felt his arms encase her. Soft apologies whispered. His voice breaking as he held her. Everyone was this way. The truth condemning her love.

She fought and cleared the crypt with him. Her mind giving up, her heart not. Covered in blood, she took the fragments, eyes murky. Her stomach turning knots as she faced the mead hall. Her bed bringing solace.

* * *

She avoided him like the black death. Hiding behind doors and other companions, and chatting with them to keep him at a distance.

She was talking with Ria, before she felt a hand grip her arm. Head spun, and she was now facing him. The one who scared her, but she wanted to love him so. He was a monster, but she didn't know if she could tame him.

"We need to talk", he whispered, eyes flashing orange. His arm led her towards the east guard barracks, away from the clusters of people.

Alone with him, she grew nervous. He extended his hand to caress her cheek, but stopped when she twitched.

He wanted no more than to touch her once again, craving the feel of her skin against his. In withdrawal from her addictive personality. Was this what the other companions felt when she first walked in the door?

"I'm sorry. For forcing myself on you. Are you okay?" He asked, a hint of worry in his tone. Unable to differentiate this new found feeling.

Her eyes shimmered for a brief moment, before she nodded silently. She wished to scream that he almost took her, that he needed to take responsibility for his actions. But what good would it do if she lived with a monster?

"No more getting drunk", she muttered, before heading back to the safety of her room. Leaving him standing there, craving her embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Her mind finally clicked together as her rose red dress fell in waves around her body. The companions were throwing a party in celebration for heart day as well as the requisition of the fragments, on the 16th of Sun's Dawn. A busy day as the lights were strung, food lay in heaping piles on tables.

Her new home, Breezehome, was covered in fine linens. All of her hidden savings spent on the furnishings and remodels. From her soft bed with silk sheets, to her stone bathtub, the wooden staircase where the ladder was, she was reminded of her home, before she came to Skyrim. Saying goodbye to Lydia, she left for Jorrvaskr.

The patio was glowing brightly, music playing, and couples dancing. She stepped up the stone steps, searching the crowd for other companions. Spotting Villas in a black and white suit, it made her heart race. He looked just as beautiful as the day she saw him fighting against the giant. The day she knew she wanted to be alongside him, and to join the companions.

She leaned against the stone cold wall, watching as Vilkas danced with countless women, her heart aching in pain. Silently, her mind began to wander, and she wondered what would have happened if she hasn't stopped him. Would she have his heart, or would he continue making notches on his bed post?

Feeling her hot gaze on his back, and the familiar feeling of longing, Vilkas made his way over to Eva, before he watched a courier swoop in.

"A letter and a package for you madam. Happy Birthday!"

Quietly she thanked him before opening a small wooden chest. It looked like it came from the imperial city, and silently she thanked her mother. Inside, she found more handcrafted soap as well as a silver locket with a paintings of her parents. A tear welled up as she remembered leaving home, before Vilkas broke her silence.

"It's your birthday?" He asked. Why would she hide such an important day?

"No. What made you think that?" She asked, face unable to hide her lie. Watching the curve of his mouth, signaling he was going to speak, Farkas intervened, pulling Eva away towards the table of food.

"Farkas? Why did you?"

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday," He whispered before pulling her into a tight hug, his eyes glaring right back at Vilkas. He had seen what his brother had done to the poor girl, always leaving her crying at his doorstep. She moved out of the quarters because of him, all because his brother couldn't handle his drink. Jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach. Watching as Vilkas turned to leave in anger.

She broke the hug, softly whispering "thank you," before she was taken by the sea of people.


	11. Chapter 11

Eyes flashed open, her emerald green lighting up the night. A familiar thud resounded on her door.

Pulling on her soft pink robe, she made her way to the door, before she was face to face with Vilkas. He still wore the black and white suit, still looking handsome. Carrying a small paper bag in his left hand.

A feeling in his gut led him to her front door, nagging him till his hands pounded on her door. The same withdrawal from before, but this time stronger. It was mixed with jealousy and anger, and he struggled to grip his emotions. When she opened the door, he immediately noticed her ruffled hair, the way blood flushed to her lips and cheeks, and the pink robe that barely stayed closed. She was the very image of what men dreamed about waking up to.

His left hand on the door, he let himself in, before being captivated by the soft notes of her house. The sweet nectar of deathbells, as well as the homely smell of baked apple pie. Sweetrolls sat on platters on every surface, evidence of her stress baking. His anger and jealousy gone.

She stared at him, closing the door softly behind him, the cold air tingling her skin. Her lips pursed together in thought, before he turned to face her.

"Happy Birthday," he burst, biting his lower lip in nervousness.

"Oh Vilkas, you didn't have to." She almost moaned, her attention diverted to remembering how soft his lips were.

"I got you a present." He said before holding out the small paper bag for her.

Carefully she took it, before peering into the bag. Inside she found a small red box and a black sheath. Her hand on the handle, she screamed in delight at the ebony dagger. He smirked before she pulled him into a tight hug, the top of her head barely touching his chin. The sweet scent of soap filled his nose, and her heartbeat seemed to echo against his armor. His arms held her tight against him, relishing the moment. For what seemed a minute, he held her, and she held him, before they pulled apart.

Her heat lingered on his armor, and her face blushed looking at him. Her tongue swirled in her mouth, unable to form words before watching Vilkas walk out the door with a soft "Goodnight". Closing the door behind him, she sunk to the ground, her hand resting where her heart was. Slowly falling deeper for him.

_Author's Note:_

_College starts in 4 days, and I'll be busy with school, so expect slow updates. I'll try to upload at least every 2 weeks, but I'll try for once a week._


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby red on her lips, ruby red on her thighs. Fingers stained with red, red were her eyes.

Gasping for air, she found herself naked in the forest, cold and afraid. The familiar taste of blood on her tongue, but it wasn't hers. Every snap of a twig echoed, and her heartbeat was so loud in her ears, she felt nauseous. Vomiting behind a tree, she noticed the red slime, reeking of raw meat.

Sensing a presence behind her, she found Aela. An annoyed look on her face, when the thought of the red filled basin flashed in her mind. They made their way to a nearby pond before Eva cleaned her skin of blood, and dressed in fur armor.

They fought their way into the Silver Hand's den, under the pretense of meeting up with Skjor. Covered in blood they found their way through the ruins. Werewolves in cages, tortured and feral. The remains of wolf hides on wooden tables. Blood dried and smeared over everything.

"Be careful. Their leader is a tricky one. They call him "the Skinner". I don't think I need to tell you why." Whispered Aela, as they hid behind the last wooden door.

Readied, they burst through the door. Noticing their numbers, a trigger clicked in Eva. Her back hunched over, and silver fur quickly covered her skin, before she growled, striking fear into the Silver Hand. Razor sharp claws slashed haphazardly, bodies falling to the floor, heads separate. With no more enemies, she slowly fell to her knees, before she turned back into a human.

A hand on her back, Aela congratulated Eva, before she noticed the glint of armor. Aela's heart sank as she ran over to find Skjor's dead body behind one of the pillars. Watching as she cried and kissed her dead lover's body, Eva quickly took the bloody war-hammer from the skinner, before they left for Whiterun.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_A way to make Monday's a bit more fun! Sorry for not posting last week!_


	13. Chapter 13

She was different, noted Farkas. She spent more and more time at her home with Aela, and barely talked to him anymore. His brother grew angry at her abandonment, having last seen her hearts day, while Farkas found himself lingering at the Bannered Mare, talking with Lydia as to what happened in her house.

He was just leaving the Bannered Mare, after a long night of drinking his jealousy away. As the sunlight momentarily blinded his eyes, he found himself staring at her strawberry blonde hair. It cascaded down her back in waves, no longer in her usual constricting braid. The length down to her pelvis, a reminder of her absence. He found her looking at the carrots in the market, before he finally knew. Her rapid heartbeat was replaced with a slow steady one, like his. The familiar scent of humans, was no more. She had been turned.

"Hey Farkas," She beamed, her personality remained the same. His heart sunk while he stared into her emerald eyes. His voice constricted, he was staring at Dibella's faithful servant.

* * *

"Eva, I request a favor of you", asked of the wise Kodlak.

"It is yours," She bowed in respect. Eyes meeting his, before she sat down next to him.

They talked with for hours, sharing the history of the Companions, and Hircine, their creator. Eva, the curious asked questions, causing Kodlak to grin. She reminded him of his daughter, from her personality to her appearance, but she had left for the imperial city years ago with a Nord named Jon Rugadh. Amidst their talk, he found himself staring at the silver locket, the glimmer catching his eye.

"How nice to be young," He reminisced, remembering her birthday was just 2 months ago. The shift of the subject, led to Eva smiling, before she showed the pictures of her parents, tucked in her locket. His frail heart found peace, as he stared at the painted picture. His daughter's face smiled brightly in the picture of her, and he smiled at Eva, unable to tell her the truth.

Once again the conversation moved, where he voiced his last wishes. He longed to return to Sovngarde with his late wife. But he would have to be cured first, using the head of a witch found in High Rock. They had been known for curing other Companions of their lycanthropy. Promising she would cure him no matter what, she left for High Rock. He sat in his favorite chair, before he began to write in his journal.

* * *

Ebony dagger at the ready, she sneaked into High Rock, cautious of the witches. The first one guarded the lobby, tunnels leading to the others. With feet soft and silent, she managed to slice through the witch's neck like butter. The ebony blade dripping blood onto the floor, it echoed in her ears. Still unable to control her senses, even after training with Farkas.

Carefully she picked each of the witches off, making sure their death screams wouldn't alert the others. Dropping the severed heads into a burlap sack, she made her way towards Whiterun. Edging her horse on, the wind in her hair.

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make my day!~_

_Have a great weekend!~_


	14. Chapter 14

Almost falling off of her horse, Eva ran up to the gates of Whiterun, carrying the bloodied bag over her shoulder. The sticky blood caked upon her leather armor. The gate swung open, and she quickly noticed how on edge the town seemed. A gut sense sent her running towards Jorrvaskr, where the Silver Hand lay on the ground.

Her eyes couldn't believe it, her heart refused to believe it. Shaking, she screamed as she held Kodlak's head in her hands. His soul had left, leaving his hollow body behind.

"No…. No!" She gasped, her chest rising and falling quickly. Tears falling to the floor. Face red from anger, the blood rushing to her brain.

The doors to Jorrvaskr burst open as Vilkas came rushing in, before he screamed at the shaking frail nord.

"It's all your fault that Kodlak died!" He growled, unleashing all of his pent up anger for her.

"He sent me on a mission!" She screamed back, her voice growing hoarse.

"For what!?" He screamed back, his hands bundled into fists by his side. Wanting to grasp her by the shoulders and proclaim how much she hurt him.

"HE WANTED ME TO CURE HIM!" She screamed, the other Companions quickly going silent at her sudden outburst. Behavior unlike herself, almost as if she had lost a part of her heart.

Her anger quickly subsided and was replaced with remorse, before she left to grieve in solitude. Running to breezehome, unable to cope with death and the reopened feelings of love. She hid in solitude.

_Author's Note:_

_Enjoy the new chapter! _


	15. Chapter 15

The carriage ride off to Dawnstar was long, and filled with failed conversation between Eva and Vilkas. He had insisted that he come with her so he could seek revenge on the Silver Hand for Kodlak's death. He had stormed her castle of solitude, finding her holed up in her room. Her voice was hoarse behind the wooden door, as he insisted she come with him.

Every time she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed how he would turn his head to focus on some part of the wildlife. As if there was any lurking in the snow. Taking a chance, she muttered under her breath, "If Farkas was here instead, we would have been able to have conversation."

Causing Vilkas to narrow his eyes in hatred towards the dragonborn, before he went back to studying the scenery.

When they had reached Dawnstar, she had insisted on sleeping in an inn, but Vilkas was too hot tempered to stay the night. He made the frail nord trudge through the cold snow, before coming upon Driftshade Refuge. He charged toward the Silver Hands by the entrance, and took them down quickly with his steel sword.

Upon entering Driftshade, she watched as Vilkas unleashed his wolf, and ran rampant through the halls, feral and mad with bloodlust. She followed after him, the gifted ebony dagger at the ready. He would leave them hanging by a thread, while she would quickly slice at their throats. Their bodies dropping to the floor like rose petals. He sliced through waves of the Silver Hand, before they came upon the Fragments of Wuuthrad, resting on the wooden table. Quickly, with the last of his ferocity, he dismembered the remaining silver hand members. Blood staining the cold stone floor.

Watching as he began to transform back into his human form, she saw his hatred flash in his eyes, before she quickly snatched the fragments. As they started their journey home, Eva began to hum. A way to hide the feeling of fear that lingered in her gut.

Vilkas was in little more than ragged trousers from the transformation, and was agitated by the cold. Now he knew how she felt about the cold. When she had opened the door to Skyrim, his anger grew stronger than ever.

"We did a pretty good job, too bad Farkas wasn't here" She smiled, the bag of fragments in her hand. Trying to distract herself from his chest, her heart pounding in her stomach.

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The good parts are coming soon!_


	16. Chapter 16

Her voice had sent him over the edge, and he found himself holding her by her neck, and pressing her body into the cold stonework. The small bag of fragments fell out of her hand, as her fingers tried to peel his fingers from her neck, but failed.

"By the Nine, would you shut up?" He growled, eyes hitting her like daggers.

"Let go." She squeezed out. A feeling of death and nausea so familiar, reminding her of the battle at the watchtower. The dragon's roar, it engulfed her in burning hatred; the same spark she saw in his eyes moments before.

He loosened his grip before pinning her against the wall with his body. She screamed for Farkas, and for help.

"Why is it always about Farkas?" He screamed, causing her to go limp in his grip. With his right knee between her legs, he crashed his lips against hers. Exploring her mouth with his tongue, she let out soft whimpers. Her mind was cloudy, her heart waivered.

He filled the air with her moans, angry at her once more, but angry at himself. He wanted nothing more than to take her against the wall, to etch his name into her skin. Make her needy and unable to live without him. To succumb to pent up feelings of lust and anger. She was his, not Farkas's.

As his hands found her hips, her mind grew clear. She would just be another notch on his bedpost, she was sure of it. Pushing him away from her, with an unknown strength, she quickly grabbed the fragments before running towards Dawnstar. Her fingers lingering on her lips, tracing where he kissed her.

Love wasn't supposed to be this hard.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the late updates_


	17. Chapter 17

Vilkas watched in shock as Eva shoved him away. He watched as her expression of lust quickly turned into shame and embarrassment, tears welling in the corner of her eyes, before she started into a sprint.

He ran after her, the snow coming down in a flurry. A feeling of guilt in his heart, eating away at him. The wind grew relentless, and he watched as she stopped.

The wind blew her soft strawberry hair over her shoulder, as she lifted an arm to cover her eyes. Her fingers tingled as they grew cold and blue. The cold slowly engulfing her body. She moved her head to look at the bag of fragments in her hand, before watching two arms hook her from behind. With the newfound feeling of warmth, she collapsed in his arms.

She awoke, eye to eye with Vilkas. In a bed. Covered with a thin blanket. His grip was tight, his arms pressing her against his chest. Scared but loving the moment, her heart began to race. Fingernails slowly traced his jawline, meeting his stubble. When was the last time he shaved?

Laughter seemed to echo from beyond the door, the singing of a bard growing louder. Noting she was still clothed, she breathed relief, just as her curiosity piqued her once more. Tracing his lips, she bit hers, slightly regretting stopping his kiss. It was deep, and full of passion, different from the last time. He tasted of pine and snowberries, a scent she wanted since she met him.

Slowly she moved towards him, their lips almost touching, before a familiar sound escaped his lips. He let out a quiet growl, before he pinned her to the bed. His hands holding her arms at her sides. Of all the things he did for her, of all his hatred, of all of his lust, why was she always in his dreams?

He remembered, staring into her emerald eyes, how she slithered her way into his life. She was the only one he took notice in a room, the only one who stood up to him. Only showing her weakness to him.

Her body was cold and limp in his arms as he carried her to Dawnstar. Watching her chest rise feebly, he hugged her closer. He couldn't lose her, even if she was his worst enemy. Carefully he placed her in the bed, watching, nervous. Acting on a whim, he climbed into bed, holding her. Watching the color flood to her cheeks, he sighed before falling asleep. Reflecting on their relationship in his dreams.

But now as she stared deep into his eyes, seducing him with her pure heart, he understood. It was no longer a hatred burning in his heart, but a new feeling.

"I love you Vilkas."

Her words hit his heart, piercing him. Leaving him breathless. He watched her lips part before she spoke.

"If you don't love me, let me go."

Her voice was but a whisper, and on the edge of breaking. Logical by nature, she thought with her mind and not her heart whenever possible. Though she wished for nothing more than to cuddle in his arms, to feel his bare skin against hers. It would do more harm than good.

"Never."

Tenderly he pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling the tingle of her breath. Pulling away, he watched as she eagerly reciprocated. "Vilkas," She blushed, his mouth quickly on her neck. Gently he sucked, leaving a mark for the jealousy in his heart. He placed another tender kiss on her forehead, before falling asleep again.

They managed to make it to Whiterun in time for Kodlak's funeral. They ran to the Skyforge, before quietly taking their place behind the rest of the other Companions. After they paid their respects, the other Companions lingered to greet Vilkas and Eva.

"What's that on your neck?" Farkas noted, pointing to the large purple ring on her neck, where the skin met her shoulder.

"She got bit by a wolf on our way back to Dawnstar." Interrupted Vilkas, a tint of orange flashed in his eyes. The other Companions glanced at Vilkas before Eorlund returned.

"Members of the Circle, please meet in the Underforge."

_Author's Note:_

_School has been super busy, sorry for the late delays. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!_


	18. Chapter 18

She was the Harbinger of the Companions, their leader. Responsibility ran through her head, and she felt she wouldn't be able to lead them to victory.

Her thoughts drifted back to the time in Ysgramor's tomb, when Kodlak appeared to her as a ghost. She tried to touch him, but cried when she couldn't. He comforted her, calming her down before she threw the head into the blue flame. He left by claiming her as the new Harbinger, his last words were "I love you".

Since that fateful day, she holed herself up in her house, unable to bring herself to stay in Kodlak's old room. To even set foot in it again, lest she would tarnish it. It should stay as a memorial, she told herself.

Knocking seemed to echo through the house, and she laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Listening as Lydia's footsteps made their way down the stairs, before the lock clicked open.

"Is Eva there?" Asked Vilkas, his voice sending shivers up her spine. She jutted forward, before she threw on her pink robe again. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt disgusted at herself. In her grieving she neglected to eat and leave her room, leading to greasy hair.

She heard his footsteps creak against her floorboards, causing her heart to race, before she peeked her head out of her room.

"Vilkas. Could you please leave? I'm not….good right now!" She called from the safety of her room. Voice shaking slightly.

"No." He growled. He hadn't seen her in a week, and craved her love. Wanting to hold her in his arms, to kiss her tenderly, and comfort her.

Lydia closed the front door to return to her room, while Vilkas sat down near the fire, waiting. Annoyed he didn't leave, she quickly gathered up her clothes, and headed down to the bathroom behind the stairs. She quickly stepped into the tub of cold water and made quick haste of the grime. The water grew dirty as she grew clean, before she stepped out. Quickly changing into her old leather armor, she met Vilkas.

He glanced upwards, noticing the leather armor and the rips near the breasts. Silently he thanked that his wolf armor concealed his arousal.

"Sorry for making you wait." She whispered, before he hugged her tightly. His heart seemed to echo in his armor, and she smiled at the familiar sound.

"I wanted to see you," He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver.

He watched as she stood on tip toes to kiss him softly, before she pulled away into a blush.

"I missed you too."

Slowly he dropped down to one knee, his large rough hands fiddling with something tiny.

"What are you?" She giggled, before she noticed the ring. The glimmer caught her eye, and her heart seemed to stop. This couldn't be happening, did Vilkas really feel this way?

"Will you marry me?" He asked, his heart pounding.

"I do! I do!" She exclaimed, taking the ring onto her small finger. Leaping into his arms, she kissed him till she couldn't breathe.


	19. Chapter 19

They gathered in the Temple of Mara, surrounded by the Companions and other followers of Mara. He stood, dressed in freshly polished wolf armor, hands behind his back, his stubble freshly shaven, and nervous. Silently, he waited for Eva to emerge from the dressing room.

Glancing up, he was breathless, as he watched her stroll into place. Her hair cascaded in perfect curls down her back, a pearl headband adorned her head. She wore a white sleeveless dress that draped perfectly over her curves, and went in at her waist. Her budding breasts were partially covered by white lace, and perfectly framed. Stepping into place, he took her hands, before saying their vows.

The door to the world slammed behind him, her body on him in an instant. He growled into her deep lustful kisses, her fingers fumbling with his armor. She left him topless, staring in awe at his muscular build, her fingers caressing his six pack, the thin trail of hair leading into his pants, leaving her breathless. Her face a glow with embarrassment and lust.

He chuckled, staring into her emerald eyes, before a swift tug of her ribbon left her standing naked. She had the audacity to walk down the aisle with no undergarments? Drinking in the sight of her bare skin, he found her hairless core beautiful. Carefully he scooped her into his arms, before making his way to _their_ bedroom.

He tossed her body onto the bed, soft silk tickling her back, staring into the eyes of her lover.

"I need you Vilkas." She moaned, hips wiggling. Her emerald eyes burning holes in his heart, as she bit her lip without trying to be seductive.

Quickly, he pinned her to the bed before trailing kisses from her neck to her navel. His fingers found her sex before he slipped one in, noticing her wetness.

Coating his hardness in her arousal, he thrust into her in one swift move. Arms wrapped around his neck, her body shaking from the pain. Short gasps for breath tickled his ear, and he waited for her to relax before pushing in deeper. She had him to the hilt, their hips flushed.

Are you okay? He asked, ignoring the primal urge to pump in and out of her tight warm core.

"Yes", she moaned into his ear, causing Vilkas to pull back, so he could look into her lidded eyes.

Quickly he thrust into her, her moans turning into gibberish before she clenched around him. His hands kneading her breasts as if they were soft dough. Her body shook as he spilled inside her, her legs like jelly. He left her sprawled out on the bed, her chest rising rapidly, hair tussled and eyes clouded in total exuberance. Her thighs covered in a mixture of seed and blood. He glanced at her beautiful form, entranced, before she whispered softly, "lay with me".

That night they fell asleep, comforted by each other's heat.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the super long delay. Please enjoy._


End file.
